


It was a Siren, Capt’n!

by radioactiveneon (sosoeuso)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosoeuso/pseuds/radioactiveneon





	It was a Siren, Capt’n!

It was a Siren, Capt’n, who did this

A Harpy who sings to you softly there

And you know, and knew then, her songs of bliss

Were just lures and traps in her gross warfare

 

But like Odysseus, you wanted to hear

But unlike him, you did not tie yourself

You heard her and thought you could lure her here

You hoped true love would heal her monstrous self

 

But the avian monster flayed your heart

And made holes on the ship we all sailed

Her mercilessness made us fall apart

And you blame yourself for having failed

 

Now we all fight as we sink in the sea

She sings victorious, a pigeon’s glee


End file.
